Life's Precious Mistress
by Glazerienne
Summary: A drunken trip to japan change the life of one Tony Stark. One life change another as a prophecy id destroyed. For life and death are always together. No one can stop them as they sang until the end.
1. Prologue

Life (Clein Vie) is utterly jealous on his older twin brother, Death (Cyrus Mort) for having such cute little Mistress. Out of drunken supor and teasing from his family, he took out a dart and threw it on the bunch of pictures that came from the Life Files.

That's how he had chosen Seraphiem Rose Stark as his Master, the little sister of Tony Stark.

 ***** **Dark Lotus Manor, Namimori Japan,** "Seriously? Dart? Are you that drunk to do what our insane brother suggested?" The current Mistress of Death, Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter- Black asked softly, minding that Clein is still having a killer migraine after an insane Friday night.

Curse his brother for pulling out those centuries old Asgardian mead from the cellar, ugh!!

"Cyrus had a Master, Me, I don't. " He grumbled.

Ameryst sigh in defeat before pullingvthe picture frim the pile. Gasping, she look on her brother who is drowning down a hangover potion.

"She's lovely, Clein nii!!"

Sleepy ocean blue eyes look, really looked on the photo thrust into his face. Like his sister, he fell inlove on those Frost Blue eyes.

"My Master, finally,"


	2. Chapter 1 Intwined Destinies

A/N:

Hi, this is my new story, a crossover of Iron Man/Harry Potter/Avengers/ D.Gray man/Kuroshitsuji. I do not know what I've been smoking when I wrote this. I already wrote several chapters of this in my spare notebook when Plot Bunny send me another story which is An Angel's second chance. Some characters may appear but they are not really important to the story.

Disclaimer:

(–o–) You know the drill. I will never own Marvel and Harry Potter. And other anime, As if. I only own the plot and the OCs.

October 31,2001; 11:57 pm

Shunjoku, Japan

Anthony Edward Stark is on the way back on his Hotel in Japan from the party he came from. Happy, his driver, shook his head knowing Ms. Potts would rip his employer into shreds for escaping and partying all night.

He shivered.

"H-Happy. . . stop the car!" Tony ordered.

Immediately, the car stopped and the twenty two year old billionaire got out, puking his guts out.

Sobering up, he finally felt the chill of early dawn.

And heard a crying baby.

Wait, pause ,rewind.

Crying baby?!

"Happy, Jarvis. . . did any of you heard that?"

"Yes, Sir. There is a small heat signature three feet in your left." JARVIS answered, Tony's Artificial Intelligence.

The two males carefully moved towards the direction JARVIS pointed out. What they saw almost broke their hearts and made Tony's hangover vanished without a trace.

A baby inside a beautiful woven basket. The poor babe is clearly crying because of the cold.

"Who in their right minds would leave a baby in here?! In the middle of the freaking," Tony glance on his watch. "Twelve am of November!!"

He gently scoop the baby and pressed on his chest.

The baby opened its eyes. And . . he immediately fell in love with those frost blue eyes.

"You have the loveliest eyes I've ever seen. . . " he whispered softly as the returned to the car. "Happy, did you found anything?"

"A letter ,Sir. Should we go back to the hotel?"

"Yes. I want to know what gender this little one is,"

Hotel,

Personal secretary/assistant Virginia 'Pepper' Potts stared in shock upon seeing her boss cradling a small baby.

"Tony. . .? Did you took that baby from someone?"

Tony gave her a look of disbelief.

"Pepper!"

"Tony. . I am waiting for your answer. . ."

"We found. . .her," the billionaire checked the baby's gender who giggled on his antics. "..on our way back here. Seriously, who leaves such cute babies in a basket along a letter? This cutie is shivering in cold, I tell you!"

Pepper took the letter from Happy.

"What kind of paper is this? It looks expensive and. . old,"

"Parchment, Ms. Potts."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

To whom,

We would like to say thank you for picking up Young Mistress Seraphiem.

Our family is in your debt.

"That's all? So your name is Seraphiem,huh? An Angel," Baby Seraphiem gurgled as she tried to pull Tony' s hair. "Oopps, that would hurt!"

"Nii nii!" Baby Seraphiem laughed as she grab his lapel.

"I am Tony, Seraphiem."

"No! Nii," she stubbornly said, then focused her adorable frost blue eyes to Pepper. "Nee- nee!!"

"If I may, Sir? I believe Ms. Seraphiem is calling you 'brother' and Ms. Potts 'sister'. In Nihonggo, brother is pronounce as either 'Onii-sama' or Onii- chan while sister is Onee-sama or Onee-chan," Jarvis explained.

"Oh. .. " Tony gently took off the baby's outer robe and baby blue bonnet revealing a soft turf of fresh snow white hair. " You really looked like a doll,"

"Atashi. . ningyo(?)" (I. . a doll?) Seraphiem's eyes are full of curiosity. For a almost two year old her vocabulary is astounding.

"Yes,Ms. Seraphiem, you really looked like a doll." The AI answered.

A small grumbled is heard making the adults laughed softly. Tony got a crash course on making Baby Sera's milk, which he complained to be much harder than making his weapons.

Two bottles later, the newly adopted Stark Princess is now asleep.

"Now, what?"

Ten years later,

"Gentlemen, did I hear you right? About my precious brother's kidnapping?" The whole room's temperature suddenly went down to negative ten, making the hired bodyguards-the seven remaining who were miraculously had only a few scratches - flinch and shiver in pure utter fear upon an almost eleven year old girl.

"Y-yes, Ms. Stark." One of the moron seven answered her question.

"And pray tell, why did you only decided to tell us three weeks after the scene?"

No one answered.

Seraphiem Rose Stark narrowed her eyes as she secretly 'read ' their thoughts. Hmm, it seems someone really wanted to get rid of her darling Onii-sama. She knew after this, she will be the next target.

To be honest, she is getting bored disposing both hers and Tony's assassins.

"Sera, dear, ripping and freezing them to death won't help. Why don't you see JARVIS if he found any lead?" Pepper told the young girl as she entered the office.

Sera immediately understood the order under it.

Rest and let me do my work.

"Understood, Onee-sama" the Stark Princess bow down before leaving, not after throwing a cold glare first.

If someone yelp because of frostbite, no one commented.

Pepper let out a sigh as she watched Sera leave the room. She knew the girl is very closed to Tony and she is worried she might do some irrational decisions.

After all , no one but the closest to them knows about the hidden Stark Princess.

Anthony Stark's dirty little secret.

"Ms. Seraphiem, I think we had a lead." JARVIS said once Sera entered her own laboratory, a gift from her beloved Onii-sama on her fifth birthday.

"Where, JARVIS? I miss Onii-sama. . ."

"In Afghanistan. I am still searching for the exact coordinates as we speak."

Sera's rabbit ear headband deflated.

"Afghanistan?! I cannot enter there! Rosa said so! It will kill me!!"

"Of course, you are not allowed to go on the rescue mission, Miss."

"Even if I wanted too, I want to stay alive for Onii-sama!!" Sera glared at her brother's AI as she pulled out a large white attache case. Opening it, a black and red item with rose emblem greeted her.

"Hmp, just as I finished Crescent Rose too. . "

"We knew Sir would be both happy and upset knowing you finished your pet project before your eleventh birthday,"

Frost blue eyes soften.

"Yeah, I would love to see him speechless through," picking up Crescent Rose in its travel form, she jump on one of the teleport pads and appeared on the balcony of Stark Tower.

When a dead tired owl fainted in front of her.

"Hiee?" Sera blinked in the stupidity of the situation. "An owl? Its already 2010. Haven't they heard about email?" With a snap of her finger, she levitated the owl and entered the foyer. A box and a pair of soft blankets appeared on the table where she gently placed the Owl.

A bowl of water and assorted bird feeds are placed outside the box.

Pepper then entered the room.

"Sera, where did you get the owl?"

"He fainted when he saw me outside just a few minutes ago. He also had a letter address to me." Sera took the letter when she 'saw' nothing harmful to her person attach on it.

Its not the first time someone tried to poison her beloved Onii-sama via poison letter.

Tracing the wax seal of the envelope, she noticed the mascots are familiar to her.

"Lion, Badger, Snake and Raven. This looks interesting."

The red head sat down beside her as they both read the letter.

Ms. Seraphiem R. Stark

Balcony of Stark Tower, New York, California USA

"Now that's creepy," Sera mumbled which Pepper agreed.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ,Scotland, Britain

Dear Ms. Stark,

We are hereby accepting you this coming semester as one of our incoming first years. Accompanying this letter is the school supply list.

We are waiting for your reply before July 31st.

Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

(–0–) "But I already finished my magical education at Salem Academy. . ." Sera frowned as she read the list. " It feels like having a collage student studying in kindergarten."

"It does smell fishy, Sera. After all, you are living in America and you would get an acceptance letter in this Hogwarts in Britain." Pepper pointed out.

"Also, the poor thing flew from Britain to America. Have a long rest, nee?" The whitenette gently rub the owls chest earning a soft hoot from the bird. "Just return once you are well rested."

The owl hoot softly.

Pepper eyed her little sister in all but blood. "I know you are still worried about Tony but this could distract you for a moment until we find him,"

"To be honest, I want to meet Rei-Rei so I could ask for permission to use a blood tracker on my idiot of a brother." Sera admitted. " However, you are right. This Hogwarts would be a lovely distraction. Should I answer it?"

"Ask for a representative first,"

"Okay." She agreed, writing the reply.

No one anticipated what sort of chaos the Stark Princess would deliver especially to an old eye twinkling bastard.

Two days later,

"Oh dear Valhala! This is Professor Snape, the youngest Potion Master in Britain and multiple award Potioneer! Onee sama, he is the one I've been telling you that recreated the wolfsbane potion!!" Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape took a step back when the suppose to be muggleborn child zoomed in his personal space and recite who is he.

Pepper rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Forgive my Boss's little sister, Professor Snape. Sera wanted to meet you last Potioneer's Expo but you are rather busy that day," she held her hand out. "Pepper Potts, Sera's temporary guardian since my Boss is been kidnapped."

"Is that so," Snape drawled ,accepting the red head's hand. "Its nice to be your acquitance."

Sera waited until his focus is now on her.

"I apologize for my unnecessary reaction, Professor. I did really wanted to meet you." She blushed. "Thank you for giving me some of your time, coming in here."

The dour man studied the girl in front of him.

A girl who he thought as a clueless muggleborn is a white haired child with the most vibrant shade of frost blue eyes. She is wearing a black goth loli dress with blue edges and butterfly embroidery on its sleeves.

"May I know how you knew about magic? You are a muggle born, are you not?"

"No, Professor. I am a pureblood. However, my titles and true surname are still locked until my eleventh birthday," Sera answered as she poured Snape a cup of tea. " Can you tell us about Hogwarts? To be honest, I do not need anymore magical education since I already graduated from Salem Academy,"

"I never knew they are accepting as young as you,"

Sera beamed.

"Onii-sama abuse the fact I have a photographic memory so is Madam Serena."

The Potion Master hummed as he drunk his tea.

And froze.

The tea had a different taste. He knew its Chamomile but. . .

"That Chamomile is freshly harvested earlier this morning. I personally breed and grew it in my garden," The whitenette pushed the sugar case. "Put a cube of sugar, please."

The girls watched as Severus put a sugar cube on his tea. The tea then turned into crystal clear with blue sparkles.

Taking a sip, "I say, you could be a Herbology Mistress, Ms. Stark,"

Ignore the sparkles on Ms. Stark's background. Add the flowers. And is that a freaking bunny?!

Pepper, meanwhile, gave him a spare shades which she also been wearing.

"Thank you, Professor!"

Severus finally manage to explain the Hogwarts system. When he told them that it is the best school in Britain,

"Sorry for interrupting, Potion Master Snape but Hogwarts is in the lowest rank in the International Magical School Ranking. As this year 2010, Blossom Grace Academy in Japan is the top one in IMSR." Jarvis startled Severus who was about to pull out his wand.

"Jarvis! Stop startling people for fun!" Sera's voice is full of amusement.

"I do no such thing, Ms. Sera. Sir just programmed me this way," the AI answered.

"He is Jarvis, Professor. In short for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. My brother Tony created him when he was twenty one," a yellow golem who looks like Timcampy of D. Gray man landed on her hair. "Now, this is Jarvis Jr or Jaja chan. Both of them are immune to magic. Onii sama made it a challenge about magic and technology do not mix."

"Is he ?"

"No. He is a muggle. But since they have technology, making them equal to us in terms of power."

Severus took another sip of his tea.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, Ms. Stark? As you said, you already graduated at Salem Academy,"

Sera glance on Pepper. They already talk about it.

"I will go. Also, I wanted to see The boy who lived. To be honest, don't they have any originality on names? Add to the fact that a baby manage to beat the Dark Lord Voldemort. The heroship should go to his parents since all they did is sacrificed their lives so their son could live," She admitted, clenching her rose brooch. Her bangs hid her eyes.

"Just like mine. ." if not for spying for two decades, Severus won't have heard her. "Anyways, are you going to take me to Diagon Alley? We could just bought my school supplies in Asteria Alley. You could join us, Professor. I heard the Apothecary had newly brought Ashwinder eggs and basilisk venom. . ."

Speaking of Basilisk, a large scaly head snuggle in her neck.

"{Narra, you're heavy.}"

"{I'm hungry,}"

Sera gave her familiar a deadpan look.

"I just gave you a small pig yesterday. You are not supposed to be moving. At. All."

Narra, a rare black and blue basilisk snake just gave her a hissy laugh before slythering towards Pepper who produce a cloth and started grooming her.

Severus wanted to gape at the scene especially when the blasted snake purred from the treatment.

"Narra loves being groomed. She is my familiar and I found her one day in my bed when my tooth fell. I know its absurd to hear but its the truth,"

"I do not know what to say,"

Pepper laughed.

"One of our family slogan is, If you don't understand, stop asking or else, you are going to be crazy."

"How, befitting, Ms. Potts."

The two females burst out laughing.

 **At Asteria Alley,**

Sera frowned. Her intuition is blaring alarms on the back of her head. She normally ignores it but today. .

"Activate, Rose Garden!"

Bunch of red rose petals appeared upon the trio, startling Severus. He covered his face using his arm.

Once the rose tornado vanished, he found out they are in an alley near Diagon Alley.

"Seraphiem, what is wrong?" Pepper asked on her charge.

For activating her personal Travel point says something. Sera knows not to abuse her unique gifts after all.

"My Intuition is blaring in alarm. I do not understand why but . . .I just–" she was cut off when the red head hugged her. "I'm sorry,''

"No need to apologize, Ms. Stark. You should always follow your instinct." Severus said, escorting them to Diagon Alley.

First stop, Gringotts Bank.

Where when one of the goblins saw her, he fainted.

Big watery frost blue eyes looked up on the Potion Master. Damn, this girl is much more powerful than his beloved Lily in terms of guilt tripping!

A Goblin wearing shades appeared beside them.

"Please follow me to one of our meeting rooms, Ms. Phantomhive. And please stop killing my tribe with that look."

"I do no such thing."

"Yes, you are!" Severus, Pepper and the Goblin contradict her.

Leaving Sera pouting.

The goblin which they learned is Drakensberg, brought them into one of the Private rooms. There, a tall guy who is practically Sera's male version is calmly sipping his tea is waiting for them.

"Mr. Vie, Ms. Phantomhive is here." Drakensberg announced.

Ocean blue eyes met Frost blue.

"Hello, Seraphiem, my name is Clein Vie." The man introduced himself.

But his words stunned her greatly.

" I am Life and you are my dear Master,''

 ***** **First chapter is here! Reviews are much much appreciated and encourage!!**


End file.
